Unbreakable Bonds
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: -SPOILERS- When Rin dies for the second time and is revived by the Lady Mother she is turned into a 19 year old woman. How will this effect Sesshomaru? Will it ignite the bonds that have already been manifesting in himself for years? Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Unbreakable Bonds**

**Prologue**- Decision

"Is my son sad?" asked the Lady's Mother (Sesshomaru's mom.) She looked upon her son, trying to understand his expression. He seemed emotionless and yet like in a pit of despair. His eyes seemed angry, but the way he held Rin's lifeless body seemed of sadness and remorse. Her lips pursed a little as she waited to see if he would respond. The whole point of this mission was to bring out the compassion in Sesshomaru's heart so that he could use the tenseiga to its maximum potential.

Sesshomaru stood there, staring at Rin's cold limp body. _She's dead… and… I wasn't strong enough to save her. _He was still trying to process those words to himself, not really even hearing his mother. It made him, angry, so angry and so utterly upset. _I should have left her there… in that human village, she would have been safe there._ He continued to blame himself and thinking of alternate scenario's he could have caused._ Nothing is worth the death of Rin… nothing! _He continued mentally hurting himself, cursing himself. He believed truly this was all his fault, and it was.

The Lady Mother walked over to Rin then, "She's already been saved by the tenseiga once. Did you believe you were a god? That you could revive anyone and keep them living forever? It doesn't work like that." the words just cut into Sesshomaru deeper, he hated believing that there was nothing he could do to save Rin. It wasn't fair. "…I suppose if it would make my son happy." she said and then took off her necklace. It was a blue beaded necklace with what looked like a gold talisman hanging at the end, a perfectly round purple stone in the middle. She placed the necklace around Rin's neck and suddenly a white light immersed from the talisman.

Jaken gasped, "What is happening?!" he asked with an astounded yet confused tone. He didn't understand what the Lady Mother was doing to Rin, was she saving her.

Kohaku watched, his eyes widened a little, "It's like the white light from the tenseiga from when we were in the Underworld." he watched in pure amazement.

Sesshomaru watched his mother, but more as with a lifeless stare, he didn't say anything just waited to see her point. That when he heard a cough from below him, a few more coughs followed the one before, who was it coming from? His eyes widened some and then he looked down to see Rin's eyes starting to open a little. Something was different though, she felt heavier and… that's when he realized the difference.

The Lady Mother sighed, "Her soul had already started to progress in the Underworld. Meaning her child body aged about 5 years per minute… She's probably about 19 now. Don't let her newly formed life fall into danger. If she dies again, there is no way to bring her back, no use of tenseiga, my Meidou Stone or even the Shikon Jewel can bring her back."

The older girl coughed again, her brown eyes opened up a bit more, "Sess… Sesshomaru?" she looked up at him and then smiled. Her voice had gotten a bit lower, less high-pitched and child-like. Her hair was a bit longer too reaching about mid back, "I knew you'd save me."

Jaken walked over then and poked at Rin's face, "She's… older?" he sounded even more astounded, but of course Jaken always was.

The Lady Mother then smiled at her son, "There… are you happy now?" she already knew he wouldn't answer, he was still taking into account Rin was alive, but also that she was much older than the little child she used to be. She smiled a little more when she saw the faintest smile on Sesshomaru's face. No one else would notice it, only because it was so faint of a smile.

Sesshomaru brought his hand down to Rin's cheek; he'd thought she was gone. Her skin was warm, she was breathing, she looked happy and healthy as ever. Sure, he'd have to get used to the fact she was… an adult now, but regardless he was… happy. He noticed soon after that Rin's kimono was excessively small for her now. She'd need something larger. He then noticed his mother had disappeared. He looked around a little bit wondering where she had gone.

The Lady Mother then came back with what looked like fabric in her hands, "Child, you'll need to change into something that will fit you." she said as she handed Rin a soft, pure white kimono. "Go change inside quickly" she said to Rin.

Rin nodded, "Thank you Lady Mother" she said bowing her head slightly. Her old kimono seemed to be able to cover her just enough so as she walked inside she wasn't exposing as much skin as Sesshomaru had thought she was.

The Lady Mother looked once more to Sesshomaru, "Are you going to destroy Naraku?" she asked then, curious as to his response.

Sesshomaru's eyes looked up at her and nodded, "Yes, I plan to go at battle with him… why?" he asked then as he watched his mother. He didn't understand what she was going at with that question.

"Then you're going to put Rin's life at danger. Naraku could use her against you and then kill you, my son." she said, her voice wasn't so much worried, but more of a matter-of-fact-like tone.

He bit his bottom lip just slightly so no one would notice, "What are you suggesting mother?" he asked his tone full of question. _Was she saying I should leave her elsewhere? What is she saying?_

She stared at her son, reading deep into his expression, "Leave her with me. I can educate her a bit on her growing age. Once you are finished with Naraku, you can take her back. She may be human, but I can teach her a bit about demons and other things among that area. Do you understand what I'm suggesting?"

His expression showed his crestfallen emotion. Leave Rin? Even for a little while, it seemed crazy. She'd been with him for far too long, how could he possibly think about that. "Rin will be safe?" he asked his tone showed his lugubriousness upon the matter. He didn't want this, but it would be better for Rin, she would be much safer. It would be better this way.

The Lady Mother nodded, "Yes, she will be safe, I promise you that my son." She could see Rin walking back, "Now the question is should I tell her what is going to happen or will you?" she asked, she expected him to say for her to do it since he was often that cold hearted. But then again Sesshomaru often did surprise her.

"I'll do it." he said very softly to where it wasn't audible to humans, but to the Lady Mother's ears she could hear it very clearly. He stood up and then walked over to Rin. It might be a long time before I see her again. He bit his lip from the inside, once again not noticeable to others. "Rin?" he started.

Rin smiled, "Yes lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, she still acted very much like a child, the only difference was her body and voice.

His face was expressionless, "I want to leave you here with my mother." he never beat around the bush; he found it pointless and useless in a conversation. It also made it more painful to say if it was something bad.

She blinked, showing a very confused expression upon her face, "What?" she asked, "I don't… I don't understand, why-"

He cut her off, "I don't want you to die again. You'll be safer here. I just don't want you to be with me when I battle Naraku." this was hurting him a little; he treasured Rin almost like as if she were his own flesh and blood. "Kyuya, my mother will take care of you."

Rin closed her eyes, "Will you come back for me?" that was all Rin cared about, if this was what Sesshomaru wanted then so be it but she needed to know if she'd ever see him again.

Sesshomaru looked down a little, would he come for her? _Yes! Why are you even thinking about it? _"Eventually" in his innermost self he was like a marshmallow, he knew he was becoming soft like his father. On the outside of him it was as if he had armor all about him, keeping him from opening up to anyone in fear of hurt. His true self would get him killed so he stuck to a cold, harsh, uncompassionate, and even seemingly hateful illusion for the rest of the world to see.

She just nodded, "Then… I'll wait for you to return." she said, her long dark hair seemed to fall quite a bit in her eyes. She wanted to cry, but for Sesshomaru's sake she wouldn't. He taught her to be strong, without words he did. She knew he wouldn't want her to cry so she didn't. "Good bye, Lord Sesshomaru." she said softly with a light smile.

He bid her a farewell and then started to leave with Kohaku and Jaken. He knew that he would not see Rin for at least a year and at that, he was a little sad, but he would overcome it. He had to regain his pride. Naraku was a large vermin that needed to be destroyed.

The Lady Mother or as Sesshomaru had given her a name as Kyuya walked over to Rin, "Come child, I have much to teach you." she said and began to lead Rin inside the large temple in the sky. She tried hard not to look back, she would miss waking up seeing Sesshomaru's face, but if this is what he wanted, then it must have been for the best.

_Unbreakable bonds,_

_oh, how we grow so fond._

_Growing upon love once lost._

_Soon we see that the light we once loved_

_has vanished before thee._

_Breakable love,_

_slowly you evanesce and fall in silence._

~Mysteria-Oceana

* * *

Emoanimeducky: Here's my first RinxSesshomaru, I hope if doesn't turn out too bad seeing as I worked on it for 2 days straight. (meaning I have many more chapters already written.) Anyway, please give me your criticism and tell me if I've made any errors cause I like to fix those for future readers. Anyway thanks for your time, the next chapter is up so you might as well start reading that if you care to continue on with this story.

Also just a note: Not many people know this, but the word Evanescence itself means to gradually fade into nothingness and then be forgotten depending on how its used can be literal or non-literal. So it's not just a band, (even though I love them so much I have to set this straight.)


	2. Chapter one: Over This Year

**Unbreakable Bonds**

**Chapter 1**: Over This Year

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day of spring. It has been just over a year since I last saw Sesshomaru. I suppose there is not much I could do about that, right. Kyuya taught me many things over this year. She taught me how to fight, how to read and write, she even taught me to play an instrument called the flute to call upon a wind demon named Azura.

I have experienced many events this year. For example, a few months ago some demon boy tried to seduce me. It was strange, very strange, but I set him straight. I did not want anyone. I could not understand why though. I have never had even so much as a little crush here, but I suppose companionship is for those who are weak. I have also made some new friends here, such as, Midorika. She is a tall, black haired Spider Demon. Then there is her brother Mariku who is a bit of a goof ball I have to say. He has red hair and not as tall as his sister. Then there was my best friend Kairi, she was a bit of a hopeless romantic, blue haired dog demon. She was the only other person besides Kyuya that I talked to about Sesshomaru. She said I am probably just infatuated with him, what ever that means. It was sad when she passed away about a month ago. She had gotten into a battle with Kazu and died in the end. I was sad for a little while, but over the year, my human emotions have evanescently disappeared.

Another thing I have learned this year is about me, like who I am. I am the daughter of Rikoza and Shizuma Hitsumaru. My parents are long dead, but I found out a bit about them. They worked in medicine, trying to save the lives of good demons and humans. Koga, that stupid wolf demon, who's friends killed me in my first life, are also the murderers who killed my parents while they were trying to heal a wounded man who'd come back from war. Then later I realized something. I realized that no matter whom my parents were it does not affect me. That is how I learned more about myself. I hate working with medicine; I would rather fight to kill my enemy… Though my guess is that is just the way I was brought up. Anyway, its lunchtime now and Kyuya is calling me. Apparently we have a guest, which does not happen very often. More later, bye!

~Rin

Rin quickly closed her diary and hid it under her pillow then quickly brushed her long black hair. It reached down to her hips by this time. She had many layers, but she decided to keep her bangs. She took a clip from her drawer to put back part of her hair and then started downstairs.

"Rin! What's taking you so long?" she could hear Midorika's voice from outside the door. She was probably waiting for Rin outside her door with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry! I was writing" Rin said as she quickly exited her room. She fixed the Obi on her long purple kimono and then walked off with her friend, "So, who is the visitor?"

Midorika shrugged, "I have no idea, some dog demon. Mother Kyuya seems very much excited with this visit, you know, with how much Kyuya gets excited as you know."

Rin nodded, "Alright, well that narrows it down" she would have laughed but she had not really found much liking for laughing these days. When you laugh you cannot focus and to her not focusing is very bad. Her more human emotions have gone evanescently. She wondered what Sesshomaru would think if he saw her now.

They walked down the long three flights of stairs to the main floor. They passed many other demons who also guarded this palace. Rin used to be very paranoid of this place; she used to feel like if she had stepped out of her room someone would try to kill her, but now she feels safe. She is no longer in fear of death even though if she were to die then it would be an everlasting death, not to ever be disrupted. She knew this from Kyuya who told her about how she was saved and what had happened to herself. They continued into the dinning hall where they were greeted my Minoa, which was one of Kyuya's friends.

Minoa smiled slightly and then talked to them a little until she saw it time to guide them into the dinning room. There Rin's eyes widened only slightly, she didn't get very easily surprised, but before her was Sesshomaru. She thought it was an illusion for a moment and then got through to her head that the thought was silly. _He's here… _she thought to herself, _I knew… I knew he would come for me. Does this mean that Naraku is also dead? What of Kohaku then? I need to know what is going on._

There was a very slight smile on Sesshomaru's face. No one would notice it. The smile was very faint. Sesshomaru turned to Rin, "Hello… Rin." his voice though was cold, as usual. She missed it though; she'd missed the sound and the coldness of his voice.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru" she said, her voice being almost as chilling as his, but not quite. Her voice seemed to have slightly startled Sesshomaru. She snickered slightly seeing that. She could tell by the smallest movements and facial expressions he made what he was thinking.

He just nodded slightly, that's when Kyuya entered the room, "Alright, lets sit down to eat a meal first. Rin after lunch I'm sure you know what your task is"

Rin nodded, "Yes Lady Mother" she responded and then sat down. Everyone else sat down as well. _Today is going to be very awkward. _She sensed and inwardly she was snickering.

After lunch with Kyuya Rin quickly walked upstairs to pack a few things. She would take a knee length kimono, which would make it easier to run in, as a spare change of clothing just in case. She grabbed her flute and sword which was called Kazehoshi. She placed Kazehoshi on a belt to her side and her flute in a pouch on her side. That was all she needed well, that and her diary. She then walked back downstairs and said her goodbyes to her friends. Afterwards she met Sesshomaru at the entrance with a familiar demon she remembered as Jaken. They soon began walking. It was quiet for a while, kind of like it used to be before Rin had died for the second time. Then Rin decided to spark a little conversation, "Is Naraku dead?" she asked curiously.

Sesshomaru was just quiet; he didn't want to answer that. Rin took his silence into meaning, 'no'. Today was going to be awkward, she had already guessed it. Now she was starting to contemplate what else was going to happen today. That's when Sesshomaru spoke up a little, "You're very different now Rin." he said in a soft tone.

"I suppose, I have gotten older haven't I?" she said with a light feathery like tone. She wasn't much of a child at all anymore; she was much more of a woman now. "and you are very much the same Lord Sesshomaru" she still called him that, 'Lord Sesshomaru' she never just called him by his first name, it felt wrong to her if she did.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Am I?" he knew much different, because he had changed a lot over the year. Without Rin he truly had become a tough shell. Sure tenseiga let him use its power but he felt like something was missing.

Rin nodded, "Yes." she tried to smile, but smiling was a little hard for her now since she didn't very often smile. They continued walking then, she wasn't sure to where but she didn't feel like asking. The next few hours were full of silence.

Soon nightfall had come and that's when everything really began.

_Over the years I've contemplated a meaning._

_Over my fears I've gathered this feeling._

_Breaking past my futurless dreaming,_

_and set aside for those who are still breathing._

~Mysteria-Oceana

* * *

Emoanimeducky: Hey this was the first chapter, hope you liked it even a little bit. The next chapter will be a little more interesting, but I will post that hopefully on Friday or before then if I can. Oh, and yes, the poems in this story do belong to me so you will not find them anywhere else in the world or by another author, but if you do then tell me so I can kill- I mean uh... settle things straight... haha.


	3. Falling Beyond Evanescence

Chapter 2: Falling Beyond Evanescence

Rin's point of view (first person limited):

Nightfall had come and the starry sky filled the air with a chilly feeling. Jaken had gone to go get more fire wood seeing as the fire we'd built didn't have enough wood to continue going. I sat there, watching the fire dance. I was so drawn into watching the fire I didn't even notice a pair of arms wrapping a blanket around me. I brought my knees up to my chest as I then stared up into the night sky.

"So what was it like?" I heard a voice ask, I knew immediately it was Sesshomaru's voice. He'd come and sat by me and I hadn't even noticed. I thought I'd become very observant over the year, I guess not.

"What was what like?" I asked not quite understanding his question. I stared at him dazed for a moment. I hadn't ever really noticed how golden his eyes were. They were like orbs of pure golden light. I could've stared at them forever if I didn't think that it was strange to stare into someone's eyes like that.

"To be trained by demons." he said, his voice was very soft. I loved that about his voice. When ever he talked to me with no one around his voice seemed to sweet, so smooth and almost velvet like.

I blinked for a moment and then started to answer his question, "It was… well not that different from bring trained by a human. Maybe this was a bit more beneficial, but it didn't feel different. I mean… It was nice and all-"

He cut me off mid-sentence, "Are you uncomfortable around me, alone like this?" he asked, this sparked a bit of confusion within me. What did he mean by that?

I just shrugged, "I feel normal, I like talking to you… should it make a difference that we are alone." I knew that's what made all the difference. I liked being alone with him, talking with him, just being with him. All the space between us though was unbearable. I wanted to be in his arms, but I'm not a child anymore, he wouldn't want to hold me like that anyway.

He nodded and looked off a bit to the sky. I watched the fire dance in his eyes. It was beautiful. I unknowingly scooted closer, wanting to really see it. His eyes were so gorgeous. I bit my lip slightly. I wanted to reach my hand up to his face, to really look into his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at me then. There was something in his eyes that told me to lean in close to him. I wanted to but, he doesn't want that. He couldn't want that. I am a human and he's a demon. I'm a weakling and he's very strong. I am madly in love but he couldn't possibly feel the same.

Suddenly he leaned in just a little, lifting a hand up to cup my face. Instinctively I shut my eyes half way, his way inched closer to mine. My half shut eyes stared into his golden orbs. I could hear my own heart racing, I'm sure Sesshomaru could hear it too. I felt his lips touch gently to mine. It was odd, of course I always saw Sesshomaru as nice and caring, but I also knew he was cold-hearted and very much a killer. To think he could kiss so gently was… strange and yet comforting. I kissed back with the same gentleness. I couldn't help but smile just a little against his lips.

This is so wrong… I thought to my self, not quite caring though that I'd lost myself in the kiss, but it feels so right. My only question at this point would be, why me? I'm nothing special. Was I special to him? Maybe I was just here, nothing special, someone to just let sexual emotions out on… That made a lot more sense to me than anything else. My thoughts seemed to have abruptly stopped as I felt us slip into a deeper kiss. He tugged me closer and wrapped his arms about my waist. I pulled my arms up and lazily wrapped my arms about his neck. I leaned closer, pressing into him a little bit more firmly and lifted a hand to gently play a little with his soft white hair.

I heard him snicker slightly and I could see he was half way smirking, "Do you like my hair, Rin?" he asked softly against my lips.

I smiled ever so slightly, "Maybe just a little." I said and then kissed him again. I wanted to kiss him like this over and over again. I loved then mixture of emotion I felt, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. This time I felt him open his mouth a little, the tip of his tongue tracing my lips with a little bit more force than the kiss had in it. I instinctively parted my lips for him. I felt his tongue slip inside. My vision blurred a little as I became much more drawn into the kiss. That's when he suddenly pulled back. I wanted to complain then, was he just teasing me? What was that for-, I then realized that Jaken was drawing closer with more fire wood, Great timing… (Sarcasm)

_**Sesshomaru's point of view (3rd person limited)-**_

He wanted to growl a little and somehow make Jaken go else where, but he didn't have_ that_ much power. This whole situation was tedious. He hated that he was so drawn to her, he hated it! But god how he wanted her so. Rin was like a daughter to him before she got older. Now she is a woman, she is completely different now. He loved her and he hated it. He supposed he was becoming just like his father.

Sesshomaru stood up and stepped away from Rin. He needed to stay away from her for the time being. If he went through that process, kissing her upon no end, he'll end up mating with her. She wouldn't want that, she deserves a human, someone who will age with her and keep her safe. Well, scratch the last part. He'd keep her safer than any human could. He walked down to the nearby spring needing to take a cold bath, away from camp, and most definitely away from Rin. This is so awkward… he didn't want it to be like this.

He sighed and undressed himself so he could take his bath. He got into the cold spring, at first it felt extremely frigid but after a second past it felt a bit better. He let himself go in up to his chest. He needed to be cold to ease the erection he'd gained from earlier. That's one thing he hated about being a guy. It doesn't matter if you are human or demon, when you get an erection it can really hurt.

He sunk down a bit deeper to wet his hair and then continued with the remainder of his bath. Once he was finished he quickly got out to dry off, then got into his clothing, and then headed back to camp. To his surprise when he returned to camp Jaken was already sleeping. _He was often tired these days. Probably getting old._ He noticed the fire was out and then sighed a little, l_ess work for me to do_, he thought to himself as he looked around a little. _Where's Rin?_ She never wandered off when she was smaller, but now that she was older he didn't know what to expect. He started to walk around, looking for her. He was a bit worried now. _What if something happened to her?_ That's what worried him the most. He started to panic just a little as he looked for her, ___w__here could she be?_

Then he spotted her, out near the flowers. She seemed to be plucking the petals from the flowers and then afterward discarding the flower completely. He walked up behind her, "What are you doing, Rin?"

She seemed to jump a little and then looked up at him, "Oh… I'm just picking flowers" she said, something else was up though he knew. He always knew when something was wrong with her. He just nodded though and continued to watch her. She seemed to bite her lip slightly, "Is something wrong?" she asked him.

This made him chuckle a bit in his mind, though he was smirking on the outside, "Nothing is wrong with me, I was wondering if something was wrong with you." he said, staring at her a bit more, the half-smirk still clearly on his face."You wouldn't want to know, so I won't tell you." she said and looked off to the side a bit. He knew now without a doubt it had something to do with him. It had to have been that kiss from earlier. It made him a little hard just thinking about it and what it could've become. No! Rin isn't like that to me! She's… oh who am I kidding…

He sighed a bit and then walked over and sat next to her, "How would you know that?" he asked, his tone never wavering from it's natural coldness and yet now it held just slight gentleness, as it always did for Rin.

She moved then to pull him close to her, "Because I want you in ways I shouldn't. You wouldn't want me the same." she said softly and then pulled back, "Besides even if you did it wouldn't be right. I'm a human, a weakling human girl that does nothing but slow you down… in a way I believe I'm a nuisance to you. You should've let me die when the underworld took my soul." she looked down completely.

This made him angry, but not at her. God never at her, but angry at himself. _Is that the impression I left on her?_ "Never. Without you I don't think I could've survived." Where did that come from? He would've survived… well, that's what his brain told him, his heart said otherwise, "You're the stars in my night sky, Rin. Without you the Moon wouldn't even want to shine." he was confused by his own words, they felt so foreign to him, but he knew they were entirely true, "Rin I…" he couldn't believe he was about to say it, but it just slipped, "I love you." there, he said it. He was in love with a human. _Are you happy now father? Why couldn't she have been born a demon like me though? In time she'll die… she'll die so quickly, and it's not fair. Is this what you feared father?_

Rin blinked, staring at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. He couldn't guess so instead he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. He felt like his shell had cracked. He also felt vulnerable, but that was what love did to you. It made you feel like a marshmallow. He felt the need to really show her just how much he loved her so he wrapped his arms about her waist and then toppled her to the ground, kissing her with more hunger. He felt her arms wrap about his neck, pulling him firmly against her. It was taking him all his might to keep himself from stripping her and then mating with her. It's only been a single day he'd been with Rin, now a 20 year old woman, and it would seem she'd broken him away from his shell.

_Love is gone with the days,_

_Love will always be there to stay._

_Fire embraces the warmth of the sky,_

_And in my heart forever you shall lie._

_~Mysteria Oceana_


	4. Just Dreaming

**Chapter 3**: Just Dreaming

**-Rin's point of view (third person limited)**-

It was five o'clock when Rin awoke the next morning. Last night seemed hazy but she remembered it all so well. Sesshomaru and herself made confessions to each other, ones that changed her from the inside out. She smiled as she stared at the morning sky. The sun was just rising over the horizon and it would seem that the moon was slowly beginning to wane. She noticed that Sesshomaru had left her side from where they'd lied together the night before. They didn't mate or anything like that, they just kissed and cuddled. She knew though that she'd wanted a lot more than that, but she stuck to the kisses. _Relationships need to be a bit slower than that._

She sat up and then got up to see what Sesshomaru and Jakin were up to. She smiled seeing Jaken still sleeping, Sesshomaru was no where in sight. She was used to this from when she was littler. She used to just sit around waiting for Sesshomaru to come back. Now, though, she was able to go anywhere she wanted until he came back.

She smiled more and then decided to go walking through the fields. It was so beautiful to her. The wilderness spoke to her in a way that no one else could seem to pick up. She lied down in the flowers and closed her eyes. She felt the wind gently brush over her. She then folded her arms over her stomach and took a slight nap. She hadn't planed to, she didn't exactly want to, but she'd picked up a vision.

She saw Sesshomaru smile, his hand was resting on her cheek, just like when she'd first woken up from death for the second time. "There's a reason you're still here… You have a great purpose, Rin, here in this time…" he said softly, caressing her cheek a little. "You're purpose is-" he started, but was soon cut off by Rin.

"To be here with you." she whispered and then leaned over to peck his lips, "I don't need to be told that… I'm not much of a child anymore." she smiled and then hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. She only thought about him and nothing else.

"What if I don't want you with me?" he asked then, staring blankly down at her. Hearing that made Rin stiffen a bit. She'd never heard him say that before. Did he want her with him? Was she just a toy? All these questions suddenly popped into her mind, she was just so confused.

"…If you didn't want me I would leave at your request… I only want what will make you happy." She bit her lip and looked down, averting his gaze.

"You have no self-confidence do you?" He asked and then pecked her lips, "You've gotta get that knocked into you." he said softly and then sat up, "Did my mother not teach you self-confidence?"

Rin just sighed slightly and shrugged, "I have confidence, whether it be in myself I haven't a clue. You are my master though, and I only live to serve thee." she said, her mind fully grasped this. She was his slave and servant, nothing more than that. He was her master and she would never mean anything real to him. She was a human and he was a demon.

She noticed his eyes piercing through her. _What could he be thinking? _"You talk in olden dialect." _Did I? _She asked herself and then thought back.

"So I did… what of it?" she asked and then stared upwards. She felt like absolute and utter shit. This was just the beginning of it though.

"You only speak proper when you are depressed. What is on your mind?" he asked with a worried tone it seemed, though it was still masked with its usual apathetic covering. "If you truly believe me to be your master then you would tell me if something is wrong when I ask you correct?" his tone was a little bit harsh, but in some ways, but Rin knew he didn't mean it harmfully… or at least she believed so.

"Aye, I am depressed, and yet nay, I be not." she whispered softly and looked up to his almost glowing golden orbs again, as if trying to seek guidance, "My depression spawns from that which turns night to day in my opinion."

He stared at her, in a way she felt like his gaze was seeping right through her, "You speak in riddles Rin. You're much worse off than I thought" he said softly and brought his hand up to her face, "Speak what's on your mind" he said softly.

She blinked and by accident, as if on command she whispered, "S'agapo" it was Greek for 'I love you'. She bit her lip slightly, but tried to speak again, "Do you really love me?" she asked then. She could see the corners of his lips turn slightly into a smile.

Her eyes snapped opened then as she felt a breeze roll over her body. Shivering she sat up and looked around. She was nervous then. Sesshomaru was still not back. What if he had left her? What was she to do then? Biting her lip she stood up and looked around. She started to look around again, heading into the woods, in a desperate attempt to find him. In some ways she felt panicked.

Her dreams were starting to take a toll on her. She felt like she'd lost something so dear to her and it was making her lose her mind. Frantically she searched through the woods. After a good ten minutes of searching, she found that she couldn't even catch onto his scent. She stopped and sighed deeply. That's when something grabbed her from behind. How could she not have caught that? A demon had been following her. She tried to reach down to her flute but couldn't quite get to it. It was getting colder, so much colder. She could feel her muscles tense, No, no, no! She thought to herself, I can't die now!

"If you move I'll make your death more painful and slow. Keep still and I'll at least have a little fun with you before killing you." Hearing that made her want to gasp, but she had to keep still. She didn't want to die, oh how she wanted life! Sesshomaru save me! She knew he wouldn't hear her. She couldn't even see the person who was trying to kill her, it was so sad. Suddenly she felt the pull stop, the cold suddenly turned into heat. She could hear screaming, it wasn't her own though, that she knew for sure.

Before she knew it she was looking into those familiar golden orbs, but it was also before she knew it, he had pinned her to a tree and was fiercely kissing her. Catching on quickly though, she kissed back. "How could you have let such a weak demon take advantage of you?" he somehow asked in between kisses. There was something about Sesshomaru's voice that made a chill run down her spine.

"I was… I was looking for you" she whispered and kissed him more, just glad he was back. She felt this sudden pressure against her body which made her gasp a little. She slinked her arms about his neck and pressed a little with him.

She could hear him let out a low grunt and then he pulled back suddenly, "You need to always be on your guard." he said softly and backed up a bit.

She was a bit disappointed, she was feeling overly excited, but he'd pulled away so suddenly. She would've groaned and begged him to kiss her more, but she wasn't _that_ desperate for his attention. She sighed a little, "I'm sorry" she whispered a bit.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View (third person limited):**

He nodded, "It's fine" he himself was a bit disappointed at himself. He didn't want to pull back, but he also didn't want to kiss the very breath from her. He turned then, "We need to get moving. We have nothing important to settle here. Naraku is on the move again, I tracked his scent going East."

He saw from the corner of his eye that Rin had nodded and walked by his side, "Then lets get to it." In some ways he wished that she would come out of her shell more. His mind was constantly wandering back to the heat he felt when Rin and himself kissed. She was right, she was a nuisance, but god she was a nuisance he craved for with every fiber of his being. He looked back at her slightly. Her long, wavy hair was pushed somewhat into her face.

Hr continued walking till Jaken caught up with them and continued onwards. For hours upon end they traveled by foot. He remembered when Rin on the occasion would complain about their great distances to travel, but now it would seem Jaken was the only one who was complaining. He was surprised how much she'd changed. It scared him somewhat inside. She looked so fragile and yet she was extremely deadly. He loved that about her.

Once nightfall begun to dawn they set up camp for the night. Sesshomaru sent Jaken to get more wood and Rin decided to wander off to the near by stream. They had always stopped near a steam of moving water or near a lake. He could very faintly see her off in the distance. He wasn't sure what it was she was doing, but it would seem to be that she could be taking a bath. Shrugging he sat down and sighed a bit to himself and thought deeply. He was always thinking about what would happen once Naraku was gone… What would Rin do? Would she become a demon huntress? Wait… why would she do that? That's kind of stupid. He thought to himself and closed his eyes, What would I do?

His mind raced with questions but it felt as if he couldn't answer any of them. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the night air. Everything for once seemed… calm. It was like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, but he could not seem to figure out just what. There was a scent of flowers in the air. He could hear the gentle rushing of a nearby stream. He started to day dream a little. He could see Rin turned so he could only see her back in the vision. Her long curly hair had grown down to the beginning of her thigh. Her curls were perfect, each one so delicate and smooth. She wore a long light blue kimono. The blue fabric was sheer over a thicker white fabric underneath. He could just barely see a pattern of a blue flowers on it. The embroidering was also delicate just like the rest of her. He could see her arms were somewhat folded up to her chest, as if she were holding something.

He grew curious with each moment what it was she was doing. She was humming lightly and her folded arms rocked slowly from side to side. "Sesshomaru, I sense you've returned" her head turned to the side to look back at him. She had a smile upon her lips that somewhat drew him to her. "What is it my darling?" she asked in a sweet caring tone.

Darling? He thought to himself, When have I ever allowed pet names? He asked himself but disregarded it. He suddenly spoke, "I came to see how Hai and yourself are doing" Who is Hai? He continuously questioned himself and then walked over to her.

She turned so he could see her fully, "She is doing well, Saru is sleeping in the other room. He is all tuckered out." She smiled gently, but it wasn't the smile his attention was turned to. She was holding a baby. He could see the pup's bright purple orbs and white hair. He knew in that instant she was his. The baby yawned and started to reach out her arms toward him. Her little hands reaching out made him smile a little. He felt this sudden warmth and happiness he had never felt before.

He opened his eyes then. It was all just a small daydream. It was real, but suddenly he wished it was. He sat up and then watched Rin start to walk up from the river after getting dressed. He knew in that moment he would do everything in his power to make her his.

_Wake in the night with a hint of fright_

_Wish you could ask for a second "Goodnight"._

_But, when you wake in the morning, I'm sure you already knew._

_You were just dreaming, with light you wish to come true._

_~Mysteria-Oceana_

_

* * *

_

Emoanimeducky: Hello everyone. I would like to start out by saying how sorry I am about the ultra-late update! I was very side tract. I was involved with my schools musical and I was also

dealing with finals this week. Don't expect an update till next Saturday, June 19th I promise I will try my very best to update that day. :) Lots of love to my fans, oh and have a great summer to all of you getting out of school like me very soon!


End file.
